


Rubik's: cube; Panties: dropped.

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Lena is convinced that knowing how to solve a Rubik's cube is a turn on. Kara disagrees.give it a chance!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not edited this fic, so i apologize for any mistakes. i hope you like it! comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Here's how I got this story: I know how to solve a rubiks cube and 80% of the time I take it anywhere, people approach me. It doesn't exactly drop anyone's panties, but I couldn't help myself. what if it actually did? i'd be a happy girl, honestly. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)

Breaks between meetings weren’t a regular occurrence for Lena Luthor. She was a too busy business woman with little to no time to spare. However, her meeting with one of her eldest investors was cancelled last minute much to her dismay. 

She had been wanting to negotiate his shares because she couldn’t stand his entitlement and repulsive personality. Not to mention that he was too conservative for her new company L-Corp, formerly known as LuthorCorp. He simply wasn’t supportive of her new vision for L-Corp, and he only cared about anti-alien technology, which was forever scrapped from Lena’s company. Her new corporation had attracted many scientists and investors that were more interested in new, sustainable energy, and technology used for good, so she could afford to lose her eldest, most conservative investors. 

She asked Jess to make a new appointment with him as soon as possible, though she felt as if he already knew, since that was the third time she had to make a new appointment. Not that he had cancelled two times already; the second time was only cancelled due to supergirl getting attacked by a cyborg and leaving her unconscious for three days. 

Lena was still left with an excruciating long time to kill until her next meeting. She thought about catching up with paperwork, but discarded that idea since she had stayed late the prior night and finished up anything that required her immediate attention. Kara was out in Metropolis, so she didn’t want to be home on her own. Luckily Kara would be arriving sometime that day. 

Lena went into Itunes and played her favorite playlist, before reaching into her desk’s bottom drawer and pulling out her Rubik’s Cube. She took a minute to get acquainted with it again and solved it quickly. “Still got it.” she thought with a smug smile. Lena then pulled out her timer and began solving it again and again. Her time improved by a few seconds each time.

She was so engrossed on her puzzle that she didn’t even notice Supergirl land on her balcony and changing into her normal clothes. “That was so hot.” Kara said, startling Lena. She finished her cube in thirteen seconds. “babe, you scared me to death.” Lena said before putting her cube aside and standing up to greet her girlfriend.

“sorry.” Kara said with a blush and a sheepish smile. 

Lena stepped into Kara’s personal space and wrapped her arms around her neck. She gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips and stayed there for a few seconds. “hi,” she whispered once she pulled away. “hi.” Kara whispered with a goofy smile. Kissing Lena never got old. 

“Seriously, though, that was completely hot.” Kara said making Lena smirk. “What?” she asked Lena. 

“Nothing.” Lena answered with a devious grin and pulled her girlfriend towards the couch. “What?” Kara asked again with a confused smile. 

“It—uh used to be a way to get girls to sleep with me back in college.” Lena explained, looking at everything, but Kara.  
“What? No way!” Kara exclaimed with wide eyes.

Lena only nodded with a deep blush. “Tell me about it?” Kara requested hopefully and took Lena’s hand on her own. She didn’t love the fact that Lena had touched other girls that weren’t her, especially since Lena’s was Kara’s first. She didn’t hold it against her though. That was in the past and Kara would never bring it up to make Lena feel bad. “Just maybe leave the details out…” Kara added. 

“Okay, so I discovered the power one day at the library. I was taking a quick break and it always helped me destress and clear my head. Anyway, this girl approached me. She said that it was so cool and that she had never been able to learn. Then, she asked me if I could teach her. I said yeah and tried to teach her using my cube, but she said it would be better if we both had one. She suggested we go to her dorm, and I agreed. We didn’t get to the lesson. And well, you know what happened next.” Lena said with a grimace and then bit her lip nervously. 

“I tried it again a few days later, and sure it happened again and again—with a different girl every time. I called it the pantydropper.” Lena said with a chuckle, clearly remembering how silly she was. Kara listened closely with a reluctant smile. again, she was jealous at the fact that Lena had touched so many other women. She smiled at her dorky girlfriend, because it was probably the fact that Lena was such a hot bioengineer and anyone would kill to be with her—not the Rubik’s cube itself. “oh yeah, it was definitely the cube.” Kara said sarcastically but smiled nonetheless. “Kara, I’m telling you. It definitely was the cube. You can fly away with your sarcasm.” Lena huffed. “Oh no, my panties are completely dropped.” Kara challenged with a smirk. 

Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “I’ve never tried it. Alex thought it was lame. She said she could do one in her sleep, but I never actually saw her try it.” Kara admitted, her eyebrows furrowing deep in thought. 

“Want me to teach you?” Lena offered with a wink. 

“you don’t need a cube to get me to sleep with you, babe.” Kara said with a suggestive smile and ran her hand up her girlfriend’s thigh. 

“oh I know that. I mean actually teach you.” Lena responded with a cute smile.

“Yes!” Kara said and sped to take the cube. 

“alright. Let me do it once because I need to remember the formulas I created.” Lena said and started solving it. she took thirty seconds. She had done the cube so many times that her hands memorized the patterns without having to remember the formulas to solve it. “That was so hot.” Kara said teasingly. The CEO ignored her girlfriend and mixed up the cube instead.

“Take it. White center facing up.” Lena explained as she pointed to the center piece of the cube. “first, you have to—.” Lena started to say, but was cut off by her girlfriend handing the cube back to her; it was completely solved. 

“how did you…” the brunette trailed off, knowing that Kara was hands down a genius and probably figured it out herself. “I memorized the steps when I saw you solve it as I came in.” The blonde said with a smug smile. 

“you little…” Lena trailed off and slapped her girlfriend playfully on the arm. 

“that was so hot, though. Can you do it again? But I want to time you now.” The brunette requested and Kara already had the timer in hand. It took one second to finish it. “shit.” Lena whispered with wide eyes. 

“Can I blindfold you?” she asked Kara. 

“Here? What if anyone comes in? Jess was so freaked out last time.” Kara said reluctantly and adjusted her glasses. “I mean to see if you can solve the puzzle!” Lena giggled and threw a pillow at her girlfriend. 

“oh I knew that.” The blonde said with an awkward chuckle. 

“Suuure.” Agreed Lena before standing up and fetching her scarf. She let Kara see the cube for a few seconds before wrapping the red scarf around Kara’s eyes.

Once again, it took Kara a second to solve it. “I got to say that’s very hot.” Lena admitted in a husky voice. She leaned closer to Kara and kissed her passionately. She was about to straddle her girlfriend, but there was a knock and Lena instantly pulled away. “Come in.” she said.

The door opened revealing Jess. “Ms. Luthor, I just—Ms. Danvers, hi, I apologize. I didn’t see you come in.” Jess said, clearly suspicious of Kara being there without her knowledge. She was Lena’s assistant! She should know those things. “you were in the restroom or something.” Kara replied quickly. Jess narrowed her eyes, but let it go. After all, it wasn’t her place to question her boss’ girlfriend. 

“What did you need?” Lena asked. 

“I was going to ask if I could take my lunch break and also if you wanted me to bring you anything.” Jess said and lowered her voice. She hated when Lena stayed in her office and had a ten-minute lunch. Lena needed more human interaction that wasn’t work related, because it wasn’t healthy to overwork. She cared about Lena, they had known each other since high school, after all. Thankfully Lena’s hermit ways seemed to be changing since she started dating Kara. 

“That won’t be necessary, Jess. Thank you for offering and enjoy your lunch.” Lena said with a kind smile. Jess thanked her boss and said her goodbyes before leaving the office. 

“will she ever stop calling me Ms. Danvers?” Kara asked dejectedly. “Babe, she’s been calling me Ms. Luthor since she started working for me AND we used to be friends in high school! So, where were we?” the brunette asked in a low voice. 

“Actually. I forgot that I was here to take you out for lunch.” Kara said and stood up, pulling her girlfriend along. 

Lena begrudgingly put on her coat and scarf before following Kara towards the elevator.

//

After they finished their lunch, Kara walked Lena to her office and lounged there for a while. Lena wondered if Kara actually worked, not that she minded spending time with her, it was just that the blonde always seemed to be available to hang out. They tried solving a bigger cube that Lena had, but they only got half of it done when Jess interrupted them. Lena’s meeting was in five minutes.

Kara kissed Lena on the lips and stood up from the couch. Lena followed right after. 

“See you at home?” Lena asked with a goofy smile. 

“See you at home.” Kara said with a wink and pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. She then took the cube from the couch and started to walk away. 

“where do you think you’re taking that?” the CEO asked with an eyebrow raised. “I just want to solve it.” Kara said bashfully and kissed her girlfriend again.

“Okay, just remember… Respect the cube and its powers.” Lena said in a serious voice. “I will!” Kara exclaimed and kissed her girlfriend for the third time before leaving her office.

…

Lena sat at home waiting for Kara to get there. She really just wanted to eat dinner with her girlfriend. Supergirl had a last-minute mission at the DEO, and took a little longer to get home. 

The brunette heard the door and her girlfriend walked in, a look of terror evident on her face. “Are you okay?” Lena asked, she quickly grew worried because Kara had fought an alien that made her believe that everything was the opposite. She ended up thinking that Lena was just like Lex and it almost made them breakup. 

Without a word, Kara gave Lena the cube and sat down. 

“Don’t ever let me underestimate the power of the pantydropper.” Kara said in horror. Lena tried so hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. “So you are accepting that it is in fact a pantydropper?” The CEO asked smugly. “Did a girl hit on you or what?” she teased. 

“I got stopped by at least ten times on my way home from CatCo by girls—and guys.” Kara said, making Lena’s smile drop.

“how about we forget about this, dear?” the brunette asked and quickly went to dump the Rubik’s cube in the trash. Kara nodded in agreement. “now let me show you what those idiots really wanted.” She added in a low, sexy voice. Kara could still hear Lena’s jealousy dripping through her words. That was hot. She felt herself being pulled up from the couch roughly and her lips connecting to Lena’s just as hard.

Needless to say, she and Lena had the best rough sex they’d had in a while.


End file.
